


Hand-Stitched Felt Heart

by bracari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: Without hesitation, Scorpius picked up a hand-stitched felt heart. “This one. Listen.” He placed it near Harry’s ear; he heard the faint swish of a heartbeat. “Papa made this one for me. That’s what my heart sounded like before I was born. He said he loved me from the first time he heard that song.”Harry closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he swallowed hard. He couldn’t speak without his voice breaking. “I can understand that,” Harry finally said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329544) by [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun). 



> This illustration was made for Burning_Up_A_Sun's fic, "The Opposite of Amnesia" as a gift for Owlfest 2016.

  


End file.
